


Свидание

by ForeverNemi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: В тюрьме Грандмастера можно арендовать гладиатора, чем и пользуется Локи.





	Свидание

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Фик был написан на "Зимний фандомный баттл" для команды WTF Loki All Inclusive
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Может считаться пропущенной сценой из "Тор: Рагнарёк"

— Тор, это просто глупо. Я уже здесь, я разговариваю с тобой. Так ответь же мне!

Не на того напал. Тор нащупал камень побольше и поострее, а потом, даже не целясь, только на голос, метко метнул его в Локи. Как и ожидалось, вместо болезненного шипения раздался громкий звук удара в железную стену. Тор не видел смысла обращать внимание на постоянно приходящего к нему Локи. Это происходило так часто, что никто из живущих здесь гладиаторов уже не обращал на фантомов Локи внимания. Только Корг иногда помогал Тору побивать призрак камнями, но это было больше развлечением, чем реальным наказанием. Вообще-то, стена каземата, в котором томились гладиаторы, и то страдала больше, чем хитрый Локи.

— И вот ты снова за своё... — Локи удавались на редкость отличные клоны. Они и двигались, и говорили, и морщились совсем как их дурацкий хозяин. В этот раз фантом даже приложил руку ко лбу, скопировав любимый жест Локи. Это, кстати, злило больше всего.

Тор, конечно, не был дураком. И влюблённым уже не был. Глупо в сотый раз поддаваться на притворство Локи. Хватило и того, что Тор уже дважды по-настоящему оплакивал этого мерзавца, страдал, рвал себе душу в клочья. А тот вместо того, чтобы честно признаться и пасть в объятия осчастливленного его спасениями брата, снова брался за своё.

В этот раз Тор на его уловки не поведётся, нет уж, ищите дураков.

Он заставлял себя пялиться на заплёванный и загаженный башмаками десятков гладиаторов пол, лишь бы только не смотреть на Локи и не поддаваться на его речи. Как же, помогать он пришёл. Тот ещё змеёныш. Даже не змей, не хватало комплименты отвешивать. Пузатые чибисы так себя не ведут, как этот!

Тор честно, очень честно смотрел на пол, хотя зрелище было отвратительное. Но даже оно было лучше созерцания светящегося и довольного жизнью Локи. Будто его маслом там у Грандмастера натирают и кормят только мёдом пополам с солнечным светом. А законный правитель великого Асгарда мучается тут взаперти, делит кров и так себе еду ещё с тремя десятками заключённых, а свежим воздухом дышит, только когда идёт убивать кого-то из этих же парней на арене.

Дурацкая жизнь.

Тор метнул ещё один камень в Локи.

И Хела эта дурацкая.

Отец тоже подкачал. С самого начала и подкачивал. То родил эту убийцу ненормальную, то Локи притащил, а потом терпел столько лет — и всё для того, чтобы Тор страдал.

Не в силах справиться со злостью, Тор взял бутылку и уже её метнул в Локи, а та разлетелась на осколки, вызвав недовольную бучу уже засыпавших соседей Тора. Не то, чтобы они все спали в обнимку, наоборот, от Тора вообще старались держаться подальше — кроме Корга, но Корг был совсем странный, — и опять же из-за Локи, который ходил к Тору по вечерам, как на работу.

Тор вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Как же все бесило. Поскорее бы Локи ушёл, и можно было попробовать уснуть.

Но нет, брат будто вознамерился сделать жизнь Тора ещё хуже. Пусть и бесплотные, но его клоны создавали токи воздуха, и это лёгкое движение Тор почувствовал на щеке. Ругая себя, он все же посмотрел на Локи...

... и понемногу потерял дар речи.

Не стесняясь — ему вовсе это было несвойственно — фантом Локи встал между раздвинутых ног сидевшего на полу Тора, осторожно подцепил застёжки на воротнике и медленно, не отпуская взгляда брата, начал расстёгивать плотный сюртук.

— Если ты не придаёшь значения моим словам, то внимание к моему телу точно обеспечено.

Тор возразил на чистом упрямстве и потому, что Локи был совершенно прав. Но показывать ему этого Тор точно не собирался. Слишком много внимания он уделял Локи до этого — и слишком часто Локи использовал его Тору во вред. С этой порочной практикой стоило завязать раз и навс...

Тор сглотнул и забыл, о чем думал, когда Локи развёл в стороны полы сюртука. Тело у фантома только казалось материальным, хорошо, хоть стена через него не просвечивала, но все остальное... Все остальное было в точности, как у брата — Тор это слишком хорошо помнил. И белая кожа, будто алебастр, и бледно-коричневые соски, и тени в ключицах, и выступавшие ребра, и подтянутый живот, и — и вообще всё!

Тору стало немного жарко. Хорошо, что клон не понял бы этого, потому что от фантомной близости Локи жарко стало даже вокруг Тора.

— Не интересует, — стараясь не поддаться, как можно безразличнее заявил Тор и зевнул для верности. Если даже это не убедит Локи, то тогда нечего стараться. Поэтому Тор со всем тщанием подошёл к делу. Он снова прикрыл глаза и откинулся на стену, а ноги вытянул так, что призрачные ступни Локи оказались у Тора в бёдрах.

Но да, все было тщетно. Локи стоял над Тором, подбоченившись и чуть склонив голову, — как всегда, когда показывал, насколько глуп его брат и как он ему не доверяет. Тор видел это через полуопущенные веки, не понимая, что выдаёт этим себя с потрохами.

— Не интересует?

— Нет. Я всё это уже видел. Ничего нового там нет.

— Уверен?

— Только если ты не отрастил себе змеиный хвост, а ты мог бы.

— Мог, — согласился Локи. — Показать?

— Я спать хочу, — снова притворно зевнул Тор. — Ты скучный. И я не хочу с тобой разговаривать и слушать твоё постоянное вранье.

— Ну-ну, — с издёвкой протянул Локи и испарился.

А Тор действительно сполз на пол, положил голову на согнутую руку и закрыл глаза, надеясь хотя бы во сне оказаться подальше от тюрьмы, Саккаара и в первую очередь - Локи. Тор так сильно старался не видеть Локи даже во сне, что, конечно же, именно он и снился ему всю ночь. Только не так, как хотелось бы. Вместо наказаний и поркой плетями за предательство, Тор наказывал Локи ладонью, а потом и вовсе языком, и было это совсем не мучительно, а весьма приятно. Настолько, что поутру Тор проснулся разбитым и не выспавшимся, зато с таким стояком, будто вернулся в свои юношеские года, а не был уже взрослым могучим воином и хозяином собственного тела.

Позёвывая, он пошёл следом за остальными заключёнными. Распорядок дня в тюрьме был прост: проснулся, поел, потренировался, пообедал — и вечером их всех ждал турнир. Грандмастер не желал и дня оставаться без развлечений, устраивая матчи то на небольших — только для себя и приближенных — площадках, то раз в месяц проводя огромный запоминающийся турнир. Конечно, ежедневные состязания нравились гладиаторам больше — на них очень редко состязания кончались чьей-то смертью. Обычно Грандмастер приберегал убийства на конец месяца, и уже с основного турнира трупы выносили пачками.

Сегодня же можно было расслабиться. Тор от души разминался на мягком манекене, лупя его палками. Корга не было видно, и Тору было немного скучно без его глупых, но забавлявших комментариев. Вокруг крутились только охранники, наблюдавшие за тем, чтобы гладиаторы не сильно буянили и не покалечили себя и друг друга — это следовало оставить для ринга. В поле зрения Тора был только реально пугающий мужик в круглом шлеме, напоминавшем обрезанный пополам металлический мяч, да какой-то новенький в разноцветном, будто из радуги сшитом костюме.

Это напомнило Тору Биврёст, а следом мысли потекли своим чередом: Асгард, Хела, смерть отца — и, конечно, предательство Локи. Разозлённый, Тор колошматил по манекену, не замечая, как превращает его в труху. Вместо резиновой куклы он видел Локи и представлял, что сделает с этим засранцем, едва его увидит. Тор не замечал, что давно отбросил палки и бьёт по манекену кулаками, оставляя на них кровоподтёки. Очнулся он, только когда увидел, как между пальцев скользят мелкие молнии, ослепительно искрившие и заплетавшиеся друг с другом в настоящие файерболы.

— Эй, Лорд грома! — донеслось до его растерянного сознания, но Тор машинально отвесил манекену несколько завершающих ударов, а следом - испепелил его пронзающим все тело электричеством. Только применив шокер, охранникам удалось его угомонить. — Остынь, Лорд грома, тебе сегодня не драться. Чего доброго, ещё прибьёшь кого-нибудь.

Тор молчал — язык после шокера совсем не слушался, распух в пересохшем рту, едва не душив. Охранники смеялись и перешучивались, что сегодня Лорду грома придётся доказывать свою доблесть совсем не на том ринге, что остальным, но за исчезающим сознанием Тор и не понял, о чем они болтали.

Тор приходил в себя понемногу, видя только короткие обрывки того, что с ним происходило. В первый раз он очнулся под струями воды, которые охранники направляли на него из шлангов. Вода была тёплой, но недостаточно, в помещении было и вовсе прохладно. Царапины и ссадины болели от соприкосновения с водой, не давали снова уйти в блаженное забытье, что и помогало Тору пережидать такое непочтительное омовение. Он снова отрубился, когда охранники включили обогрев, и потоки воздуха быстро высушили едва стоявшего на ногах Тора. Затем по телу снова прошёл разряд, и в следующий раз Тор очнулся от того, как раны на его теле защипало до настоящего ужаса. Он рванулся, скидывая с себя белоснежные, пропитанные чем-то противным бинты, а девушки, склонившиеся над ним, испуганно бросились врассыпную. Тор кричал и чесался, пытаясь усмирить противное ощущение, но охранники снова были начеку, и третьим, особенно сильным разрядом, его вырубило окончательно.

Когда Тор открыл глаза ещё раз, то подумал, что успел умереть и быть похороненным. Темнота вокруг была такой, что, казалось, в ней не могло быть даже воздуха. Осторожно вдохнув, Тор убедился в своей ошибке, а заодно понял, что тело его стало намного легче и послушнее, чем утром. Ничего не болело, не чесалось, нигде не саднили раны. Он поднялся, повёл плечами, потянулся, наслаждаясь этой лёгкостью, но тут же зажёгся свет.

На несколько мгновений Тор ослеп, а потом, прикрывая отвыкшие от яркости глаза рукой, понемногу огляделся. В одном он был уверен — это точно не подвал, где жили гладиаторы. Помещение было не очень большим, почти все место в нем занимала огромная кровать, на которой Тор и лежал. Здесь не воняло, а очень приятно пахло. Было тихо, и никто не спорил, не дрался, не дрочил втихаря. Нежный светлый цвет, не режуще-белый, а мягкий и спокойный, царил здесь. Этим цветом были выкрашены стены, в тон им был стоявший в противоположном углу узкий шкаф, тумбы возле кровати. Даже двери настолько сливались со стенами, что Тор не сразу их рассмотрел — и не сразу сосчитал. Он подошёл к той, что пошире, дёрнул на себя, потом толкнул — створка не поддавалась. От обиды Тор её пнул, но материал погасил удар, и даже ноге не было больно. Пройдя к соседней стене, Тор уже осторожно потянул на себя дверь поуже — и та открылась.  
Плиты, которыми были покрыты стены, оказались того же цвета, что и всё остальное в этом помещении. За выступом из тех же плит нашёлся душ, чуть подальше — унитаз и раковина. На полках лежали десятки полотенец, ничем по оттенку не отличавшихся от стен.

— Кхм, — задумался Тор. Он понятия не имел, где и зачем находится.

Подойдя к основной, как он понял двери, Тор приложил к ней ухо, но ничего не услышал. Происходящее начинало его настораживать и злить. Понимая, что бесконечно долго его здесь никто держать не будет и вскоре все должно стать понятным, Тор вернулся к кровати, лёг и прикрыл глаза, жалея, что не знает, где выключатель. Чтобы белизна не слепила даже сквозь сжатые веки, Тор накрылся подушкой. Стало легче, он уже успел задремать.

После жёсткого пола матрас казался пуховым облаком. Не дуло из щелей, не воняло всем подряд, что неизбежно, когда в одном помещении три десятка существ разных рас, но мужского (или приближенного к нему) пола. Это был почти рай.  
Почти.

— Кхм.

Тор, услышав тактичное покашливание, отчего-то испугался. Он резко поднялся, быстро моргая, чтобы быстрее привыкнуть к свету, потёр глаза, но тут же пожалел об этом. Лучше бы это действительно был рай. Это значило, что он бы умер. И не видел перед собой Локи. Тор тут же сообщил ему об этом, поднял с пола упавшую подушку и для верности — что его слова достигли ушей брата — ещё и запустил в него этой подушкой.

На удивление, та не прошла сквозь фантом. Наоборот, Тор весьма ловко заехал ей прямо по лицу Локи. Пожалев мимоходом, что подушка набита пухом, а не гвоздями, Тор настороженно посмотрел на брата, спустил ноги на пол, готовясь к неминуемой схватке, но в остальном не подавал вида, что чему-то удивился.

— Какими судьбами?

— Подумал, что было бы неплохо поговорить с глазу на глаз. А то ты в последнее время совершенно не идёшь на контакт.

— У меня с тобой может быть только один контакт.

Тор поднял кулак и провёл им у Локи под носом.

— Мой кулак — твоё лицо, вот и весь наш контакт.

Локи снова тихонько откашлялся, прикрывая рот кулаком. И если бы Тор его не знал, то мог и поверить в то, что брат скрывает так свой испуг. Но нет. Это же был Локи. И он явно насмехался над словами Тора.

— Думаю, я знаю ещё один вид контакта, который возможен.

Локи присел с ним рядом, а Тор демонстративно отодвинулся. Локи снова прижался к нему, и Тору пришлось примоститься на углу кровати. Локи, растянув в усмешке тонкие губы, только двинулся к Тору, как тот, устав играть в эту игру, протянул руку и выставил вперёд ладонь, останавливая его.

— Тебе не купить меня на своё желанное тело.

Локи спрятал лицо в ладонях и бесшумно рассмеялся. Тор сначала с недоумением посмотрел на него и только потом понял, что сказал.

— На это я и рассчитывал.

Локи поднялся, встал перед Тором так, что касался его коленей своими, и взялся за застёжку сюртука. Тор, конечно, смотрел на это, внутренне облизываясь, но все равно сопротивлялся.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сообщил он Локи.

— Ты уже говорил.

— Ты меня предал! И отца предал!

— Я сожалею.

— Я оплакивал тебя! Все эти годы — я оплакивал тебя!

— Я чувствовал.

— И Джейн! Я же... Я же расстался с Джейн — из-за тебя!

— Я видел и это.

Едва Локи сказал, как Тор доподлинно понял, что так и было. Всё, что происходило у него с Джейн в последние месяцы перед расставанием, проходило на глазах Локи, принявшего личину Одина. Тор задохнулся от злости: на себя и на брата, который всё это время наблюдал, как страдавший по нему Тор не находит в себе сил сохранить то, что было у них с Джейн. Она не была дурочкой, понимала, хоть и не до конца осознавая причины, почему Тор так отдалился от неё. А ещё — и это окончательно взбесило Тора — он вспомнил, как ходил к отцу за советом, как признавался ему в том, что теряет Джейн и что слишком скучает по Локи.

А Локи, засранец, знал, видел всё это — и просто наблюдал, да ещё и веселился при этом!

Тор вскочил, едва не сбив Локи с ног, схватил за грудки и тряс, отчего голова Локи моталась в стороны, а длинные волосы били по лицу.

— Я же страдал по тебе!

Тор рычал, разрывая кожу сюртука Локи, его колотило от гнева и желания растереть пятерней наглую ухмылку брата по его ненавистному лицу. Снова не в силах совладать с собой, Тор заискрил накатившей магией, по его телу прошёл разряд молнии, от которого Локи вдруг обмяк.

— Я тоже страдал по тебе, — вдруг признался он. Локи выглядел ошарашенным, слишком мягким по сравнению с обычным наглым собой. Он висел в руках Тора, глядя ему в глаза, и Тор тоже не мог отвести взгляд.

Тор приподнял его выше, притянул к себе, почти касаясь носом носа, и, когда Локи прикрыл глаза и приоткрыл губы, тянясь к нему в поцелуе, Тор швырнул его на кровать.

— Ты мне ответишь! — угрожающе прорычал он и в один миг оказался лежащим на Локи. — Как же я ненавижу тебя... брат!

— И я тебя, — ухмыльнулся Локи и притянул его к себе за шею.

Тор не мог позволить ему вести. Привычно — слишком привычно — он схватил Локи за волосы на загривке, смял их, заставляя брата морщиться, прижался к его губам своими и принялся терзать, кусая почти до крови. Даже не поцелуй это был. Это была жажда, которую невозможно утолить. Словно обезумевшее от голода чудовище, Тор разрывал на Локи одежду, томился ядом его податливых губ, проникал в рот языком, чувствуя жаркое прерывистое дыхание, опалявшее кожу.

Локи развёл ноги, и Тор мягко провалился между ними, вплотную притираясь пахом к паху. Локи обнял его бедра своими, теперь и сам запустил длинные пальцы в короткие прядки Тора и тянул за них, посылая по напряжённому телу брата прилив горячих искр.

Едва найдя силы, Тор оторвался от зацелованных и распухших губ, посмотрел на Локи внимательно и чётко, почти по слогам, сказал:

— Если бы только знал, как... Как я ненавижу тебя!

— И я в твоей власти.

— Я все равно не верю тебе.

— Тебе и не нужно. Главное, что я в себе уверен.

Локи приподнял голову и лизнул шею Тора от ключицы до уха, в то же время продолжая мягко перебирать пряди на затылке.

— Твоим речам больше не обмануть меня, — прошептал Тор, сдаваясь.

— А телу?

Тор ненавидел себя за то, как каждый раз поддавался на хитрости Локи, на его медовый язык и сладкие речи. И ведь прекрасно знал, что нет за ними ничего, кроме лжи, но с такой готовностью верил. И горячее полуобнажённое тело, распятое под ним, томило желанием подчинить и взять его себе — как сотни раз до этого.

— Отпусти меня, — попросил Локи, и Тор не смог отказать. Откатившись на бок, он смотрел, как брат грациозно поднимается с уже разворошённой постели, встаёт перед его горящим взглядом во весь рост, словно даёт налюбоваться. Локи дразнил, хитрая ухмылка то и дело кривила его губы, но Тор уже сдался. Никогда и никому он не сдавался, а перед Локи пасовал каждый раз. И не находилось сил и выдержки, чтобы хоть однажды оказаться победителем в этих схватках.  
Слишком уж он любил и слишком желал. И за малейший намёк на раскаяние Локи готов был бесконечно его прощать, снова и снова наслаждаясь желанным.

Локи, красуясь, стянул с ног сапоги, а следом вызмеился из облегавших брюк, представ перед Тором полностью обнажённым. И пусть Тор видел его таким множество раз, но каждый раз был как первый. Сглатывая вставший в горле ком, он чувствовал, как от прилившей крови начинают гореть щеки, как пальцы подрагивают от желания потрогать Локи, прижать к себе.

— Если ты ещё раз предашь меня, кто-то из нас этого не переживёт. И это будешь ты.

Локи, сбросивший одежду и стыд, хитро улыбнулся, но промолчал. Это странным образом не напугало Тора, уже привыкшего к тому, что молчаливый брат — замысливший что-то брат. Да и об этом ли было думать, когда Локи опёрся коленом на край кровати, а пальцами лениво гладил щиколотку Тора, заставляя волоски на ней приподниматься от предвкушения.

Тор не сводил с Локи глаз, пожирая взглядом всё то, что так щедро тот демонстрировал. Высокий, худой, он был полной противоположностью Тора — и именно это однажды стало решающим. Локи был грациозен, а Тор неуклюж. Локи кружил, а Тор пёр напролом. Локи очаровывал, а Тор бил с размаху. И пусть за прошедшие в разлуке и скорби годы Тор старательно перенимал уроки брата, до оригинала ему было далеко.

Локи навис над раскинувшимся по кровати Тором, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Длинные тёмные кудри мягко касались лица Тора, заставляя мурашки бежать по телу. Небывалое по силе вожделение полностью поглощало собой, подпитываясь от испаряющихся мук разлуки и несбывшейся любви. Вот он, Локи, рядом — протяни руку и коснёшься лица, будто созданного для глумливых гримас. Тор послушался дельного совета. Он провёл по щеке Локи тыльной стороной ладони, наслаждаясь тем, как брат прикрыл глаза и потянулся за ускользавшей лаской.

Сомнений больше не осталось. Как и терпения.

Локи не играл — он действительно жаждал Тора не меньше, чем тот — его. Тор схватил его за плечи, оттолкнул, одновременно с этим переворачивая и подминая под себя. Тело работало само: каждое движение было знакомым и привычным, отточенным до мельчайшего сокращения мускулов. Локи, горячий и нежный, был под Тором, отвечал на поцелуи Тора, с не меньшим пылом касался его везде, куда мог дотянуться.

Они тискались — и иного слова было не подобрать — как юнцы, едва открывавшие для себя радости плоти. Но почти так и было. Слишком давно они были лишены друг друга, слишком истосковались. Тор наслаждался пониманием, что Локи скучал и страдал по нему не меньше. Он развёл ноги, сжал бедра Тора своими, прижимался к нему всем телом, а потом отпускал, чтобы выгнуться по уже сбившимся простыням, чтобы толкнуться окрепшим членом Тору в живот.

Тор опустил руку, погладил Локи по бедру и сразу же рванул под колено, заставляя поднять задницу выше. Его член скользил между ягодиц Локи, и Тор вжимался между ними ещё крепче, чувствуя жар тела. Он то целовал Локи, стараясь продлить касание их губ подольше, то, наоборот, остервенело прикусывал кожу на его шее, оставляя мелкие метки. Локи закрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, подставляясь под всё, что Тор решил бы с ним сделать, безоговорочно доверяя.

Тор никак не мог насытиться. Он почти вжал Локи в кровать, при этом держа его ноги под коленями и задирая их ещё выше, чтобы без помех почти-трахать его между ягодиц, но всего этого уже не хватало. Локи, сопротивляясь, выставил руки, отталкивая Тора, и в первые секунды тот зарычал, не понимая, почему его лишают долгожданной близости. Но Локи, успокаивая водя ладонями по его щекам, шептал что-то, от чего сознание постепенно вернулось.

— В этих тумбочках много интересного, — с трудом произнёс Локи. — Посмотри.

Послушавшись, Тор отпустил его и дотянулся до прикроватной тумбы со своей стороны. Выдернув верхний ящик, он бросил его на кровать и только тогда убедился в правоте Локи.

— И откуда ты, позволь спросить, об этом знаешь?

Тор схватил Локи за шею, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Ещё секунда — и он бы без сомнения задушил его в порыве нахлынувшей ревности. Локи не солгал — в ящике действительно было много такого, что одним видом будило фантазию. Но только Локи неоткуда было это знать, если он был здесь впервые. Стеклянные и пластиковые бутылочки, тюбики и флаконы, блистеры разноцветных пилюль, бутылки с прозрачными и мутными жидкостями. Тор перебирал взглядом все эти сокровища, понятия не имея, для чего они предназначены.

Но, например, тяжеленные даже для него наручники, которые могли бы удержать и Халка, если бы тот попал в сексуальное рабство, простора для воображения не оставляли. Пусть и покрытые ядовито-салатным нежным мехом, они производили неизгладимое впечатление.

— Такими бы тебя дома приковать, — мечтательно заметил Тор, но осёкся под тяжёлым взглядом Локи.

— Я в таких уже был, — голос у Локи стал совсем жёстким, с холодными нотками, чуть не загубившими всё, что было до этого.

Прошептав одними губами «Извини», Тор уже громче спросил, что именно он ищет. Локи, презрительно отвернувшись, сам пошарил в ящике и достал какой-то тюбик, хрустнувший прозрачным пластиком, сорванным ловкими руками.

— Это смазка, — сообщил он, от души влепляя тюбик Тору в грудь, выбивая из неё кислород. — И нет, я бы не наколдовал. Сам попробуй.

Тор скинул разорённый ящик с кровати, уселся поудобнее между ног Локи, старательно отводя глаза от потемневшего налитого члена. Локи был таким беззащитным и ждущим его — Тора, — что от этого заходилось сердце. Тор отвинтил крышку, нажал на дозатор, и на руку вылилась густая и пряно пахнущая жидкость.

Тор привычно провёл ладонью между ягодиц Локи, размазывая её, придержал его за бедро, чтобы удобнее было смазывать внутри, и только тогда понял, почему Локи такую бы не наколдовал. Кожа на руке стала теплеть, всё сильнее и сильнее. Тор удивлённо посмотрел на Локи, но тот уже не смог ответить. Запрокинув голову, он стонал, громко и требовательно, сам раздвигал ноги шире, пытался дотянуться до собственной задницы, но дрожь, прошедшая по телу, заставила его замереть.

— Клянусь бородой Одина, — Локи едва мог говорить, — если ты не продолжишь, я найду в этой тумбочке ещё что-нибудь, что мне поможет.

Тор, растерявшись, но поняв, что Локи требует немедленно взять его, с опаской провёл ладонью по своему члену, оставляя на нем слой смазки, и тут же понял, отчего Локи так унесло. От кожи, под кожей, внутри, казалось, уже всего тела, разгорался костёр. Тор застонал так же громко, как Локи до этого, быстро подмял его под себя снова и, придержав, толкнулся головкой члена в уже мягкий и податливый вход. Эта смазка творила чудеса, причём, с ними обоими. Готовый и распалённый, Локи принимал в себя член, крепнувший, казалось, с каждым вдохом Тора. Вокруг будто воздух раскалился, так стало жарко, но жар этот шёл изнутри.

Тор мягко коснулся члена Локи, делясь остатками смазки, и тот застонал, а из-под плотно сомкнутых век показались несколько слезинок.

— Что это, Суртур тебя дери, что это, — речитативом шептал Локи, пока Тор устраивался удобнее. Он опёрся на руки, расставив их по бокам от Локи, держался из последних сил, но жар в теле стал сильнее его, и Тор, мысленно извинившись перед братом, устроил его ноги на своих плечах, сильно подался вперёд, буквально скручивая Локи под собой и полностью обездвиживая. Зато в такой позе задница Локи была удобно поднята и раскрыта, и только это сейчас казалось важным для Тора. Он закрыл глаза, отдаваясь опалявшему жару, снова толкнулся в Локи, теперь уже глубже, и после этого окончательно потерял себя.

Тор помнил, как двигались его бедра, всё быстрее и резче, как сжимало внутри тела Локи член, мягко, но туго, как Локи стонал и подавался навстречу — как мог, потому что всё ещё был полностью обездвижен. Тор помнил, как стремился догнать ускользающее и манящее за собой удовольствие, как дыхание срывалось с его губ короткими опалявшими выдохами, как горело лицо раскрасневшегося Локи, а его волосы разметались по подушкам. Тор помнил это всё, потому что видел себя и распятого под ним Локи, слушал их стоны и вскрики, чувствовал расходящийся по комнате жар — но сам при этом не был собой. Его душу словно вынесло из тела, и он наблюдал за их с Локи близостью со стороны, и не было на его памяти ничего более страстного.

Его душа или сознание, или наркоманский бред, но то, что наблюдало за тем, как яростно соединялись друг с другом тела Тора и Локи, подначивало и подбадривало. Будто сверху какой-то голос твердил Тору, что нужно быстрее или резче, или прихватить в кулак рассыпавшиеся волосы Локи, потянуть на себя, слыша протестующий возглас, тут же переходящий в стон наслаждения. Тор наблюдал сверху за тем, как вколачивался в жаждущее тело, как двигались его бедра навстречу бёдрам Локи, и терял остатки разума. Он задыхался, рычал в стоне, подавался навстречу такому же обезумевшему Локи, пока жара не накрыла их обоих с головой, будто душное тяжёлое одеяло.

Тор снова оказался внутри своего сознания в тот момент, когда его тело волна за волной прошивало наслаждение, когда его семя изливалось внутри горячего узкого зада Локи, а между их животами стало мокро и липко от смешавшегося пота и спермы Локи. Постепенно возвращалась способность дышать, двигать глазами, удовольствие отступало перед девятым валом пьяной и сытой усталости, сковывавшей тело. С трудом подвинувшись, Тор вытащил полуопавший член, а Локи бессильно уронил ноги с его плеч на кровать.

Оба едва дышали, приходя в себя после безумия, захватившего их. Локи откинулся на подушки, не оставив Тору и половинки, закрыл глаза, и только едва заметная дрожь иногда проходила по его телу, заставляя живот поджиматься. Тор смотрел на него, лежа на боку, мягко ласкал мокрый от пота бок, и наслаждался каждым мгновением. Локи молчал — и очень долго, непривычно для него. Он был мягким и всё ещё податливым, и Тор лёг поближе, прижавшись грудью к его безвольной руке, улёгся на подушке, вжимаясь своей щекой в щеку Локи.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать тебя ни о чем, — прошептал Тор, с удовольствием наблюдая, как от звука его голоса Локи подался ближе. — Ни об этой комнате, ни о тумбочке и твоём знании, что в ней.

— Хорошо, — послушно согласился Локи. — Не спрашивай.

— Но потом ты мне ответишь на все вопросы, — пообещал Тор, устраиваясь удобнее. После такого секса отчаянно хотелось спать, а Локи и вовсе вырубался.

Накрыв их одеялом, с трудом вытащенным из-под двух тяжёлых тел, Тор уснул под мелодичное дыхание засыпавшего Локи. В полудрёме Тор повторил свои главные вопросы, чтобы не забыть задать их Локи после пробуждения, и тут же вырубился, будто не спал до этого пару месяцев. Засыпать с Локи под боком было и привычно, и ново, и Тор положил руку на его грудь, чтобы брат точно никуда уже не сбежал.

Но Локи не был бы собой, если бы всё делал так, как хотел Тор. Проснувшись от громыхания лат охранников, Тор рывком открыл глаза и с удивлением — или же вовсе без него — обнаружил, что остался в комнате один. Локи и след простыл. Зато трое охранников, набившихся в ставшем уже небольшим помещением, были вполне осязаемы.

— Наигрался — и хватит, — сказал тот, в чьих руках был пульт от шокера. — Пора возвращаться.

Удар был такой силы, что Тор мгновенно потерял сознание, а очнувшись, оказался снова в дурно пахнущем и слишком душном для нескольких десятков существ помещении.

— О, ты вернулся! — поприветствовал его Корг. — Надолго же тебя забирали.

— Куда?

— На свидание же, да? — удивился Корг. — У нас такое бывает. Видно, ты кому-то приглянулся, вот и купили. Но так надолго ещё никто не уходил.

Он подмигнул и легонько — как казалось — двинул Тора локтем в бок.

— Повеселился?

Оставив вопрос без ответа, напряжённый Тор ушёл подальше — туда, где пространство ещё не закручивалось в узел, и можно было найти укромный уголок без вечного мельтешения остальных заключённых. Тор уселся на грязный пол, уставился в противоположную стену и предался мрачным размышлениям. По всему выходило, что Локи снова провёл его, а уж о том, как со знанием дела он его «купил», да ещё и знал, что там, в этой комнате, есть, Тор даже думать не хотел. Опять его надули, у Локи будто любимым развлечением было издеваться над братом.

С самого детства!

Тор в бешенстве саданул кулаком в стену, а та задрожала, издав противный металлический лязг.

— Опять чем-то запустишь?

У Тора даже сил не осталось, чтобы как-то реагировать. Убедившись, что это фантом Локи, он потерял к брату всякий интерес и снова уставился в пол. Как бы не было противно, но лучше смотреть туда, чем на этого обманщика.

— Я не мог остаться дольше, — с сожалением прошептал Локи. — Грандмастер меня искал. Так надолго никто не уходит.

— Мне плевать. Ты опять обманул.

— Даже не собирался.

Фантом присел на корточки около Тора, а тот, издеваясь, тыкал в пустое пространство пальцами, из-за чего Локи поджимал губы.

— Я говорю серьёзно. Я вытащу нас отсюда и знаю способ. Но только... — Локи помолчал пару мгновений, давая Тору возможность прислушаться, — не скоро. Грандмастер...

— Грандмастер ещё не сводил тебя туда, да? Или ещё не наигрался с тобой? Или что?

Тор очень жалел, что нельзя сейчас задушить Локи или отвесить ему полновесных хуков. Знал, гадёныш, что может попасть под горячую руку, опять явился призраком.

— Слушать тебя не хочу, предатель, — Тор окончательно отвернулся от брата и уставился в стену.

Локи помолчал ещё немного, постоял рядом и произнёс напоследок:

— Тебя всегда приходится спасать и осчастливливать насильно. Ничего, я привык. Отдохни здесь пока. Может, после встречи с чемпионом твои мозги встанут на место. Если там останется, чему вставать!

Локи испарился, а Тор сполз на пол, устроился удобнее, подтянув ноги, чтобы их не оттоптал бродящий по ночам бестолковый Корг, и закрыл глаза. Воображение вовсю подсовывало картинки из их встречи с Локи, становилось жарко, но Тор справился.

Никогда больше не верить Локи — вот его новый девиз. И пора выбираться из этой дыры. Хела там уже от Асгарда и камня на камне не оставила, наверно. Дело осталось за малым — победить местного чемпиона, а уж с этим Тор справится.  
Завтра, уже завтра он освободится...


End file.
